


amaranthine

by yuqi (aone)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, F/M, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/yuqi
Summary: "What's this?" you ask, plucking the glowing floret from his hand."A symbol of our love.""Is that so?"You twirl the flower between your thumb and forefinger."It shines in the sunlight, a shimmering, natural blue. But when the sun sets and the moon is high, it glows, as luminescent as it was in the daytime, maybe more. Just like us, perfect no matter what you light you look at it under."He smiles, shy and, if you read him right, a bit regretful."A love just as beautiful in the day as at night."He nods and you feel your lip quirk without your permission."I like that."





	amaranthine

you are a windstorm; forceful, elysian.  
he is a flower; fragile yet charming.  
in his eyes, you are perfect: a vision  
and you find his bashful cheeks disarming.

life buds under his praise and insistence,  
while worlds become rubble in your fingers.  
between you and ruin there is no distance,  
yet he stops at your doorway—and lingers.

for you, he picks a glimmering bluebell,  
as you mull over their constant warnings.  
your brothers and sisters have warned you well,  
but still, you wake to him in the mornings.

if they would just leave their throne in the sky,  
they’d see beauty, and know your reasons why.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know i love writing about angels
> 
> ~~also nct 127's regular is so sexy help~~


End file.
